Dawn of Were-Life
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: This story that starts with, what if: After spending a Christmas break with the Granger family, Harry's unloving family was found out by the government and was quickly dealt with them. Then deals with the, what if: Harry becomes a werewolf shortly after moving to Beacon Hills. Werewolves will be more like ones found MTV's Teen Wolf but there will be some differences. Warning inside
1. Truly Loved

Warnings and notes.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.

Within this, story every magical will have at least one Animagus form but there are some who can have two or three forms but there is some restrictions the primary one is that they can have only one Land form, one Sea (aquatic) form, one Sky form. Therefore, when someone has two or three forms they cannot have more than one flying form for example. Non-magical animals are more common than magical ones. This is because when someone can become a magical animal; the Animagi will emulate that animal's magic. Dragon Animagi for example can breathe fire and have higher magical resistance, and Phoenix Animagi are eternally pure-hearted, have an elemental affinity, and have a rebirth cycle. Harry has show a rear talent of being capable of transforming into a River Phoenix (a Phoenix attuned to water instanced of fire) from birth, but sadly, he subconsciously repressed most of that gifting when he was at the Dursleys. Lycanthropy is one strain of Were-Beast Virus.

* * *

Evil Never Goes Unpunished.

* * *

Somehow, Hermione had convince not only McGonagall that her parents had invited him over for Christmas but also got her parents to give the invitation in the first place. Over those holydays, Dan figured out that Harry had suffered child abuse. Therefore, he gathered as much information as he could which was a lot, he then asked the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to come over to have afternoon tea on the last day of the holiday so they can discuss a matter of grave importance that he has found out about Harry. That was one tense afternoon with liberal use of a time turner to extend the interview with Harry so she can get as much information to start with so she can get the full weight of justice to fall on those who are to blame. The rest of the year had ran its course seemly unchanged but there was two major differences one Harry had an unfixable falling out with Ron. As Harry wanted all three of them to do well on their exams, which meant major studding on Ron's part. So Ron was replaced by Neville.

Just before Harry got on the train, a regale owl came and gave him a letter from Amelia telling him that Vernon and Petunia had been arrested by the muggle police after Vernon came home from work one day last week. In addition, she told him that their trial had started with some of the other charges that had been laid against them and Dan will be taking him to the courtroom so the last of the charges can be laid against them. Therefore, Harry was almost a nervous wreck by the time that they had reached London. The next few weeks was hard on Harry but he had used all of his self-reliance that the Dursleys had forced him to gain. As he had to give some, evidence in person and identify whom did what to him. After that, it was a simple case to wrap up, but after a fortnight, they were at the stage of sentencing. In summery all property Vernon and Petunia have went to Harry then if they had any unclaimed inheritance it will firstly pay off the court costs and all their other debts, then what is left after all goes mostly to Harry with a bit going to Dudley. (Which after seeing what is left of the magical Evens fortune had more than enough to set Dudley up with the basics with a good education and full heath care without leaving a dent. Harry sat Dudley up on the conditions that he would, try his hardest to become a model citizen, do as he is told when he is told and how he was told, as well as to never bully anybody ever again.)

* * *

Dudley gets rebels against the New Living Arrangements.

* * *

In the weeks that fallowed both Harry and Dudley was in magical foster care with Bill Weasley as their foster dad who came to live them in Privet Drive where he did a complete rebuild adding a basement expanded the attic with an undetectable expansion charm. The basement contains an Alchemy, Potions, Runic Enchanting labs; each lab has their own storeroom, an enchanted storage room to be self-sorting and self-expanding, a laundry and a den that any house-elf they get can set up as their own. The attic was set up as a relic display room that also is enchanted to so there is always enough room to add more displays. Dudley did not like the fact that he does not have mum and dad to spoil him, and he tried to get his way as soon as he moved back in after the upgrades. However, Bill put Dudley in his place by putting him under compulsion charms to get fit, and eat right. After a mouth, he started to calm down ad do his chores, all though he still made his displeasure known. All in all things where good.

* * *

Summer Schooling and healing up.

* * *

Bill started teaching Harry runes and going over the first year potions syllabus as well as the advance level basics that Snape expected everyone to know regardless of how one was raised. Harry took to both, like a duck to water and soon they were ploughing through the upper year's syllabus as well as some rare and obscure potions. About half way through the summer, Bill started teaching Alchemic art of transmutation it was there that harry started to really shine. Using his mother's potion journals, he was able to perfect the Wolfsbane Potion into a treatment that in theory renders lycanthropy into a unique animagus form. However, testing it was the trouble for two reasons; one Harry only had one year of education in potions and two the recipe needs to be perfected. On other news Harry came up with a way to boost the Magical Core of squibs to a useable size.

He also found a set of potions that can 'restore' someone to how they should have been if they were raised correctly. However, it comes with some risks and warnings. Like, they may not like unwonted features that was removed coming back. As well as the ingredients are hard to come by. Like water from a River Phoenix's flooding day (same as a standard Phoenix's burning day). The main warning is if someone has made natural memory repression will be forced to relive those events until they 'get past' them, but in lies the warning that they can get stuck in their own past leaving them is an eternal coma. Harry managed to get all the Ingredients and brewed the potions for both himself and for Remus which agreed to test Harry's Lycanthic Purification elixir.

In the weeks leading up to, the new school year found, Remus becoming a muscular ex-Gymnast that keep his physique, while Harry became a tall 11-year-old Gymnast. Both had gained a massive magical power boost. Remus gains the ability to control his inner wolf and can go into the full hybrid mode at any time. While Harry's Phoenix animagus form and extra powers had re-emerged.

Looking back on his summer, he was a bit sad this his aunt had been killed in prison. Yet he can finally call Privet Drive home and that he was truly loved there. At that, statement the blood wards that had been placed on the house was finally at full power, so now no one with evil in his or her hearts can do harm to those that live there.


	2. Moving on

Notes and Warnings.

* * *

Please read the notes and warnings, as it will have added info to help make sense of the chapter and the story as a whole.

In terms of timeline harry is entering his second year at Hogwarts which going by age is Seventh grade in the US. I will be having Harry finish his Owls before he moves. Due to him getting too much attention and needing a break from the hectic. Therefore, Harry will be entering Beacon Hills High as a junior. In addition, I will have Alison's mom fake her death so that Gerard will not kill her. As she broke, free from his Imperius Curse when she embraced her inner wolf she is not so viscous that she will kill some boy that had sex with her beloved girl.

In terms of peering, it will be mainly Harry and Hermione that will be deviating from the canon sources. With Victoria alive, Scott and Alison do not break up and have grown closer over the summer. Concerning the alpha twins, they will quickly become Batas and join Scott's growing pack.

All of Scott's family is magical. Agent McCall is more involved in Scott's life as he is able to live with them as he can teleport to work. Speaking of what Agent McCall dose for a job, he is a paranormal investigator for the FBI. He had solved all the crimes in Beacon Hills that related to the supernatural as that is his first port of call but he has, can, and will be called all over the country to help out as he is one of the best at what he does.

* * *

Learning of His Control.

* * *

When Bill and Harry went to Gringotts that they sat up for just after Harry's birthday they had found out that Harry was descendent the primary bloodlines of three of Hogwarts founders and as well as descendent of one the pure hearted Slytherin cadet branches. However, what shocked them the most was that because Voldemort had tried to calm the Potter power and fortune by killing off all the Magical Potters but filled to kill Harry his plan started to backfire. With Voldemort being defeted twice, more by Harry's dead's therefore, Harry gained all of what Voldemort owns.

Griphook then asked what he wanted to do with Voldemort's wealth, to which Harry said. "Sell up all assets to the highest buyer while releasing any hoarded knowledge to the wizarding public under copy right ownership belonging to me and my family indefinitely can you have all house-elves transferred into my serves so I can reassign them. With the heredity seats in Wizengamot I want them to be disassociated from the family names so when I gift them the new owners can decide what name the seats go by, can you also draw up a list of muggle-borns of age that will be best suited to be part of the judicial body? Now with the funds I get I will not to set up funding for primary school education for magical children so they may learn literacy, numeracy, magical theory, fitness, and basic potion brewing techniques. I also want to instil proper and godly morals into the magical education system. In addition, what will be my place within Hogwarts be? Finally I want to keep my name hyphen free unless I chose to pick up my partner's name."

* * *

Leaving the country.

* * *

It had been a hectic few years for Harry. Like; catching up on his non-magical studies in his second year luckily he only missed one year like other muggle educated second years. Then there was the debacle of his godfather expiating jail who turned out was not guilty of any crimes and was thrown into jail without a trial so he was cleared of the charges against him and given a large pay out which he gave to Remus as he had more than enough money as Lord Black. As the years went by things got better for Britten as the magical community started giving their talents to the whole country and slowly it seemed that the UK would become the leading supper power on the global stage.

Therefore, he had with his godfather's permission he was formally adopted by Bill who had gotten his muggle education up to date even getting to the point of having master's degree in Archaeology. As well as seeing that Dudley had not relapsed in his new foster home, Bill, Harry, Hermione with her parents stated gearing for their move to Beacon Hills, CA. Just before Harry activated his portkey, he held a press conference.

"To all of my fans and admirers within Wizarding Britain I am doing this press conference to say that I am leaving the British Isles. How long is up to you, and wither you can finish cleaning up after the last Dark Wizard as well as fixing the prejudice against the godly Church Denominations that are waiting for their magical siblings in god. If I find after I finished my schooling in my new home that you have done those two things I will come for visits often before I decide where to settle down. If you do better than those two things in the same time then I will unconditionally move back. However, know this if you prove to me that I should completely abandon British Isles then I will. So for now keep up the good work and farewell." With that, he stepped back and activated his portkey.

Where Harry and his new girlfriend Hermione where set to go to the local high school as juniors Harry even learned how to play lacrosse so he would not be seen as a geek. Man he liked the fact that he was allowed to teleport (within resign) anywhere he wanted at any time. However, boy he was not expecting what happened soon after.

Just after the lunar eclipse harry was turned by a lone alpha who Bill killed quickly soon after. Surprisingly the bite took, blending Harry's River Phoenix and Siberian husky forms into one while supper charging his new lycanthic traits. So now, he is a husky form werewolf in need of a pack. Be it as it may he knew that his neighbours Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey where both werewolves. However, Harry can sense that Scott had realised some his potential as a true alpha.

* * *

Telling Scott.

* * *

Once Harry healed up, he decided to reveal his true self to harry so he built up the courage, went next door, and knocked on the door. It was Scott's dad that answered the door. He said. "Why, hallow Harry what can I do you for?"

Harry answered. "Hallow Agent McCall, is Scott home as I would like to hang out with him before Bill and I have the three of you over for dinner." Bill and Harry had decided to have them over some time for dinner sooner but with Harry being turned, it delayed it somewhat. Scott just had come home from school as Harry finish speaking to Agent McCall, which Harry noticed so he said aloud. "See you at half five for dinner sir, now if you exude us I would like hang out over at my place." He then grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him over his place after hitting him a mild level confundus so that Scott would come without much of a fight. Once Harry let go of Scott once they were inside Harry's house and he undid the confundus charm seeing as it worked to well.

When Scott came out of magical daze, he confronted Harry. "Ok you have some explaining to do, first off why did you putt me under a confundus charm. Secondly, why did you drag me over to your house?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as his task was that much essayer. "Well I dragged you hear so I can tell you about the supernatural side of my life without being over heard by some questionable persons that could be hiding nearby and I could not risk you saying no or heavens forbid tell you where everyone can overhear if they wanted to, hence the confundus charm." He wanted to see how Scott would react. Harry could see that he got Scott's attention and he was giving off being a bit miffed but not hostile. Therefore, he told him of his life back in England ending with him becoming a werewolf. "So Scott can I join your pack as I'm in need of an alpha?"

* * *

End of chapter notes.

* * *

Some of you will be wondering what happened to Voldemort. Well by the end of third year, all of his horcruxes had been dealt with. Because Harry was a Phoenix since birth, which initials him being truly pure combing with his mother's sacrifice Harry never became a horcrux. Therefore, without them and a body of his own the next time he had to move hosts he stop the angel of death leaving empty handed. Also by that time that Sirius was cleared of all charges against him, Bill had already adopted Harry. When he saw that Harry was happy he never contested it. When the Tri-Wizard tournament in Harry's fourth year Harry had a nice quiet year. Please tell me where to have the McCall pack settle down after High School if you want move to Britten some were else and just visit Britten from time to time. There is no option for Harry not going back to Britten.


End file.
